Flicker noise is potentially a problem when operating any electronic component at low frequencies. Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) based devices may experience particularly high flicker noise. Flicker noise may occur when electrons become temporarily trapped in imperfections in a conductive material. Such trapped electrons may move through the conductor in a random walk pattern that is unpredictable, which results in unpredictable noise. Flicker noise can be described mathematically as occurring as an inverse of a signal frequency. As such, flicker noise is sometimes referred to as 1/f noise, where f is a corresponding signal frequency. Accordingly, flicker noise becomes a trivial concern at high frequencies. However, flicker noise can dominate other noise mechanisms when operating at low frequencies. For example, flicker noise may be a significant concern when operating CMOS based analog to digital converters (ADCs). Flicker noise may be an even greater concern when such an ADC is employed to convert audio signals, as such audio signals occur at low frequencies (e.g. approximately twenty hertz (Hz) to approximately twenty kilohertz (kHz). Flicker noise in CMOS is related to the size of the gate area, and can be reduces by increasing the size of the device. However, increasing gate size solely to decrease flicker noise is impractical as smaller device sizes are generally preferred in CMOS designs.